Things Change
by girlhanyoulover
Summary: This was not going as plan. Being fired from her job left Kagome in the streets searching for a new one. When things is starting to look up, she finds herself working with her ex-boyfriend,Inuyasha, and maybe a new love interest.


Things Changes

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would have already married him and have his children….lol just kidding….or maybe not.**

_**Hello everyone, this is my second attempt writing an Inuyasha story, if you know me before I did wrote an Inuyasha story before, which I delete earlier today. Yesterday I decided to try again to write a story that I can have fun doing and enjoy. So hopefully you would enjoy and I would have a blast writing this. Enough of my blabbering I just need to go. ^_^**_

"Mrs. Hijio, I already told you that the stack of papers dealing with the Hurojshio Company is neatly stacked by the stapler."

"No, I already checked."

Opening the refrigerator door, Kagome searched the shelves in a frantic search. Just getting home from her job, and skipping breakfast to arrive on time for work, she was not in the position to be talking to her boss about those papers when her stomach was in the process of eating her inside out.

Balancing the telephone in one ear and her feet in an awkward position to hold the refrigerator's run down door, a sigh escaped her lips seeing that she had no food except a apple, some grapes, and a…..potato. Looking at it closer the potato looked less alluring seeing that it was growing another part of itself which was turning to an unpleasant green hue.

"Miss Higurashi did you hear me? I said the papers where not by the stapler."

"I heard you, Mrs. Hijio I can assure you that it was placed there before I left and if you just check there agai-"

"I will not do such thing when I know that my eyesight is still working properly so I know what I saw so therefore Miss Higurashi, I will need a new set of contracts of the Hurojshio Company on my desk at 6 a.m. sharp. Seeing that you misplaced the papers I will not be so hesitate to fired you on your next slip up. Did I make everything clear Miss Higurashi?"

This was unbelievable! How can this terrible thing happen to her? She was so sure she put the item in the same spot. Blinking away angry tears that was threatening to spill over her drowsy tired eyes, she closed the door with a thud and look at the floor when she felt a soft tug on her leg, only to see Buyo sitting on his hind legs, his lazy eyes staring at her slowing blinking his eyes at her like he was trying to tell her something. _'Where is my food? Woman don't you dare starve me, I need food to survive'. _Maybe having nothing to eat in 10 hours was starting to get to her because comprehending what Buyo was saying was unnatural or maybe she was really crazy and just now realizing it.

Maybe this is why the tears she was desperately was trying to keep in was flowing down her cheeks, falling on Buyo, with his mouth open wide catching all the droplets not even caring that his owner was in distress but focusing on the salt water that will satisfy his needs till his food was served.

"M-m sandwich is g-gone Buyo. I put it there yesterday …..a-and it not there and I'm so hungry, and it was from Sub-Way. Buyo do you k-know how much I love Sub-way?"

The only reply was a soft "meow" and smacking sounds that echo throughout the small kitchen area.

"What in the world are you talking about Miss Higurshahi? Who is Buyo and what about a sandwich? Did you not hear any word I just told you less than fifteen seconds ago?"

Instantly the tears stop as Kagome tried to regain her composure back, wiping off the tears with the sleeve of the black suit top she was wearing and straitening her posture as if she was standing in front of Mrs. Hijio back in the office.

"Sorry Mrs. Hijio, I forgot I was on the phone with you, can you please repeat what you said?"

"You're fired."

"What!" if she was eating food she would have cough it onto the floor, making Buyo happy , but hence having no alluring food in the refrigerator she choke on the sudden chilled air that left her in an coughing fit. Regaining what strength she had she took a deep breath and tried to sound normal as if this was an everyday conversation.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry can you repeat what you said I think I heard wrong seeing that my cat, Buyo, is meowing and smacking."

"My pleasure, I can even spelled it out for you Miss Higurashi."

"Y-o-u-r…...f-i-r-d."

Kagome didn't have to see Mrs. Hijio in person to know that she was sporting a smirk across her dry purple lips.

"Yes Mrs. Hijio, I understand the circumstance perfectly."

"Great you can come back in the morning and pick up your things in your office before noon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Hijio, but before you hang up and go back to your wonderful life, may I tell you something?"

Kagome heard an exaggerated sigh through the phone and a sly remark of " Sure, seeing that this would be the last time talking to each other and the fact that my life would to be busy for me to talk to you agai-"

But before she can finish her sentence, Kagome interrupted her to put her two cents in "You spelled fired wrong Mrs. Hijio and the papers dealing with the company _was_ neatly stacked by the stapler before you and Mr. Kosko across the hall had a 'conference meeting'. So I'm going to take a while guess and say that the papers is under the desk where you and Mr. Kosko was making quite the agreement with your tongues. I'm I right Mrs. Hijio? Do you see those papers now?"

Silence.

A triumphant smile slowing rose to her lips as she heard papers rustling and a low growl coming from her ex-boss and the sudden dialed tone from the phone.

Stepping over Buyo to hang up the wireless phone, Kagome let out a sigh that was longing to be set free and walk over to the warm inviting sofa and slump into it.

_What was she going to do now? How was she going to pay the bills? How was she going to find another job when she was working for the Taka Company for years?_

All theses thoughts consumed her head as she rolled her head to the side to see Buyo's juicy body laying in front of the sofa yet again staring at her. His brown and white coat sporting a healthy sheen as his tail move back and forth.

Rolling her eyes, she flick the hair out of her face and was about to say what did he want when a horror reminder slam right into her stomache.

"Gurgle."

A blood curling scream escape Kagome's mouth when she remember that she was starving and hungry. In fact the same exact scream scared people below on the sidewalk that was trying to hurry home and is now scurrying faster of being the victim of being the witness of the scream.

But that didn't affect Buyo, no he just got up and walk away from the hungry girl and let out a soft "meow" and went to his bed laid out by the kitchen to rest and wait till his owner got her bearing straight.

Another scream echo throughout the apartment.

This was going to be a long night.

Whew I'm done! This took me two days to write this. Please read and review, I would like to see if this is a story has potential to be continue on. Like I said earlier this is my second attempt to write a story and I would like to continue this story when I have free time and when my brain juice is flowing. If the story has errors I'm sorry, I'm just too tired right now to check back but please if you spot mistakes feel free to tell me and I would gladly correct it. Thank you and please have a nice day. Bye! ^_^


End file.
